Primorskyball
Kingdom of Primorskyball|nativename = Приморское королевство|government = Dominant Party Federal Semi-Presidential Republic under a constitutional monarchy|personality = Strong, kind to allies, anti-imperialist, aggressive to enemies|language = Russian (main)|type = North Asian|capital = Vladivostokball|religion = Christianity •Orthodox|friends = Uruguay-South Brazilball Krasnoyarskball Iranball Libyaball Cataloniaball Abyssiniaball Sakha Empireball Socialist Republic of Chinaball Pakistanball Komi Kingdomball West Indiaball Tsardom of Serbiaball Tamil Naduball Argentina-Brazilball Great Siberian Empireball All eastern countries|enemies = SATAN ТРЕЙТОР В МОДЕРЛАНД Israelcube Republic of Borneoball Colonialist Moroccoball WEEB Manchurian Empireball Uzbekistanball the west|likes = Vodka, hunting, bears, Putin, ice hockey|hates = The west|intospace = No|bork = Vodka Vodka|food = Vodka, borscht|image = Primorskyball.png|founded = 2028|ended = 2032}}The Kingdom of Primorsky is a country in North Asia, in what used to be the Primorsky and Khabarovsk Krais History In 2028, Primorsky establishes itself as an independent country, with the capital being in Vladivostok. He is similar to his predecessor in terms of politics, being a dominant party federal semi-presidential republic, and his leader was a former member of the United Russia party. However, he is under a constitutional monarchy just so he can avoid a Japanese invasion. However, with Japan threatening China, their best friend, Primorsky is thinking of switching back to a republic. He is also an anti-imperialistic nation, being friendly towards other anti-imperialist and anti-Western nations. He is authoritarian and has a mixed economic system. In 2032, he joined the United Russian Unionball so they can restore the former glory of Russia Relations Friends: Uruguay-South Brazilball - first friend and anti-imperialist in South America. He joined Argentina-Brazilball Iranball - another anti imperialist and our predecessors had good relations Libyaball - it’s sad to see that Gadaffi was killed. You were a victim of western imperialism Cataloniaball - fellow anti imperialist in Europe Krasnoyarskball, Sakha Empireball - Siberian brothers that merged to form the Great Siberian Empireball Abyssiniaball - African comrade! I will support you against Somaliland! The Horn of Africa is yours Socialist Republic of Chinaball - Another comrade and the strongest anti-western country. My father was very good friends with you Pakistanball - One of China’s greatest allies and another anti-imperialist Komi Kingdomball - former Russian country and another ally West Indiaball - sure, he has some pro-western tendencies and he hates my other comrade, but my father was good friends with his father. I support him in his fight against colonialism Tsardom of Serbiaball - Slavic brother who is neutral Tamil Naduball - Indian friend. Congratulations on gaining independence from the Iron Kingdom! His president plans on visiting me Argentina-Brazilball - South American anti-imperialist friend Great Siberian Empireball - my new and bigger Siberian brother Neutral: Enemies: New Mongol Empireball - YOU WILL NEVER ANNEX ME YOU STUPID WESTERN PUPPET! YOU DON‘T EVEN BORDER ME, YOU IDIOT! Russian Republicball - TRAITOR TO THE MOTHERLAND! YOU ARE AN IMPERIALIST PUPPET! Eastern States of Americaball - STUPID WESTERN IMPERIALIST! Now you’re saying that I’m a illegitimate state... just shows how pathetic you are. And about my land being “taken over”, I willingly unified with Russia. Its called unity, not annexation Israelcube - STUPID ZIONIST! FREE PALESTINE! And if you think that I’m an antisemite just for disagreeing with your government, you’re wrong. Jews and Russians have been deeply connected throughout history Republic of Borneoball - hates me for no reason other than being anti-imperialist. North Borneoball shall be restored. Sure, I may disagree with some of his values and think that he can be crazy at times, but at least he isn’t a sellout to the west Western States of North Americaball - another American imperialist that claims that I’m not North Asian just because of my language. What the hell do you want me to do, label Siberia as a part of Europe just so I can please you? Why don’t you worry about your problems, such as the homeless crisis in your pathetic excuse of a capital city. Also, there are significant groups of Koreans, Japanese, and Chinese people in my country, especially in Vladivostok Colonialist Moroccoball - I AM NOT JUST A PORT CITY! LIBYA AND TUNISIA SHOULD REMOVE YOU Japanese Shogunateball and Manchurian Empireball - STUPID IMPERIALISTS THAT UNFORTUNATELY BORDER ME! LEAVE CHINA ALONE! Uzbekistanball - IMPERIALIST PUPPET IN CENTRAL ASIA Category:Asia Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Siberia Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Anti-Imperialist Category:Historical Entities